itvdancingonicefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Gardiner
Jason Gardiner (born 6 November 1971) is an Australian choreographer, singer, and theatre producer currently best known as a judge on the ITV show, Dancing On Ice. He was previously a judge on the first series of the BBC's Strictly Dance Fever. In 2006, he was also one of the judges invited to take part in Torvill and Dean's Dancing on Ice, an Australian version of Dancing on Ice, screened on the Nine Network. Biography Adopted at the age of 6 months, Gardiner was born in Melbourne, Australia and grew up in rural Victoria. He was bullied at school for being homosexual and suffered from anorexia for two years until he came to terms with his sexuality at the age of 16. At 12, he wrote and submitted his first musical and was the youngest ever applicant to attend The Workshop in Sydney. Career Gardiner has lived a varied and colourful life which has spanned theatre, film, TV and cabaret. Having started aged 16, he began his professional career in the original Australian cast of 42nd Street and then went on to perform in over 20 award winning musicals over the past 17 years in three continents. He trained at the Australian Ballet School and Broadway Dance Center, Steps NYC, the Actors Centre – Sydney, London and New York and earned a Scholarship at the New York Performing Arts Centre. Whilst Gardiner was performing in The Royal National Theatre's award winning production of the Cole Porter hit Anything Goes in 2004, he was cast as the Culture Guru for the UK version of Queer Eye For the Straight Guy on LIVINGtv and Channel 4. He tried doing the two jobs simultaneously for 8 weeks and ended up in hospital due to fatigue and was forced to make a decision over which to keep; he chose to pursue a career in TV. Gardiner can be seen on ITV's Dancing on Ice in the UK, and Nine Network's Torvill and Dean's Dancing on Ice in Australia as a judge on the panel. Jason is currently the fashion expert for ITV's "This Morning" and has also appeared on ITV's Loose women. TV and film *Dancing On Ice 2006 - present: Judge *Beat the Stylist- ITV This Morning- Style Doctor *BAFTAS 2006- E! Entertainment – Entertainment Expert *Queer Eye for the Straight Guy UK – LivingTV/ NBC/ Scout- Culture Presenter *Red Carpet Moments- E! Entertainment - London Red Carpet Host *Hef and the Playboy Girls 2005- Host presenter- E! Entertainment *Bring On the Bling-2005 Oscars show- E! Entertainment International and US- Co-Host Presenter *Fabulous Life Of London- VH1 US- Expert presenter *Richard and Judy- Cactus TV- Himself *GMTV- ITV – Himself *UK FOOD LIVE- Jenny Barnet- Himself *TRL- MTV UK- Himself *Celebrity Big Brother E Forum- E4- Himself *Bump n Grind series 1 and 2 - Princess Productions/Trouble TV- Dance Expert *BAFTA Television Awards 2005 – E! Entertainment- Co-Host Presenter *Strictly Dance Fever 2005- BBC One- Judge *Live 8 Concert London 2005- Foxtel Australia- Himself *Discomania- ITV & ITV2- Himself *Surviving Picasso (Merchant Ivory Films) Dancer *Cats Movie (RUG films) Alonzo *Steve Coogan Christmas Special (BBC), Artist/ Choreographer *Beyond The Sea- Film directed/starring Kevin Spacey- Artist *This Morning- ITV- Himself *Richard Hammond 5 o’clock Show- ITV – Himself *Pure T4 - Ch4- Himself *The Wright Stuff- Five- Himself *Loose Women- ITV- Himself *Saturday Morning Showdown- ITV- Himself *Celebrity Soup- E! Entertainment- Himself *Daily Cooks Challenge- Himself- Celebrity Judge *This Morning - ITV - Fashion Expert Theatre Choreography Vocal recordings